bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Oboro Shirakumo
|romaji= Shirakumo Oboro |alias= |birthday= May 5th |age= 17 (Flashback) |gender= Male |hair= Light blue |eye= Blue |height= 187 cm (6'1") |weight= |quirk= Cloud |status= Deceased |family= |occupation= |affiliation= |debut= Chapter 255 (Flashback) Chapter 59 (Illegals) (Full appearance) |image gallery=Yes }} |Shirakumo Oboro}}, also known as was a student in Class 2-A at U.A. High School training to become a Pro Hero. He was in the same class as Shota Aizawa and Hizashi Yamada. He was killed during a battle with a villain during his Hero Work-Studies. His corpse was recovered by All For One where he was transformed into a Nomu called Kurogiri to act as Tomura Shigaraki's caretaker. Appearance Oboro was a tall boy of average stature with light blue, wavy hair what was swept back to flow upwards above his head, two shorter, ear-length tufts left hanging downwards to frame his face. He usually wore an expression of excitement, possessing a large, teeth-bearing grin and semicircular, inward-tilting blue eyes that were often squeezed shut. At U.A., he wore the standard male uniform: a light gray blazer with dark turquoise trimmings over a white dress shirt and dress pants, along with a red tie, as well as a small rectangular bandage over his nose. Oboro's hero costume consisted of a closed dark blue martial arts Gi, secured by a black knot-tied obi over his waist, boots, and black fingerless gloves. He also wore a black undershirt and a dark brown aviator jacket with white fur lining, and, on his head, an blue aviator hat with large mufflers and an opening that allowed his hair to protrude from the top. He sported goggles, and on his back he carried a sheath to store his quarterstaff. His suit was complemented by a gourd-like speaker tied to his belt. Gallery Oboro Shirakumo Icon.png|Oboro in his uniform. Personality Oboro was a boy with a jovial and casual personality, very prone to making jokes and witty comments with innuendos. His energetic and goofy persona was similar to that of his classmate Hizashi Yamada, although Oboro never quite reached his excitement level. Due his extravagant behavior, he wasn't big on following protocol and had little to no sense of shame, as evidenced when he came into class through a window and changed his clothes in front of everyone, regardless of whether this might bother other people. He didn't give much importance to his criticisms or reprimands. Despite this, the most characteristic element of his personality is his selfless altruism. Oboro was the type of person to go the extra mile when someone or something needed help. Abilities Quirk |Kuraudo}}: Oboro's Quirk grants him the ability to generate clouds. The clouds are dense enough to be touched and can carry a relatively large amount of weight. Oboro can ride his generated clouds through the air and even use them to store objects. Super Moves * で目隠し|Kura udo de mekakushi}}: Oboro creates a small cloud in front of the opponent temporally blocking their vision. While the opponent is distracted he creates larger clouds around himself to hide within. Equipment Quarterstaff: When he wears his hero costume, Oboro fights using a quarterstaff, which he handles with great skill. Gourd: Oboro carries with him a gourd that is actually a device that works as a speaker. Battles & Events Trivia *Oboro likes blue skies and the sun. *Horikoshi designed Oboro out of a wish to give Shota Aizawa a Mirio-like figure from his past. He worked together with Hideyuki Furuhashi for the details of Shota's backstory, which was later featured in Vigilante - My Hero Academia: Illegals. *Oboro's Hero costume and googles were designed by Betten Court, while his U.A. school uniform look was designed by Horikoshi. *Oboro's hero costume and his Cloud Quirk reference , the main character of the classic Chinese novel, . *Oboro's favorite food is sushi. *Oboro's last name is composed of the kanji for and , and his first name contains . *In the Season 4 ending "Shout Baby", Oboro makes a brief cameo with Shota and Hizashi in their U.A. Uniform., with his back facing the photo. References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Emitters Category:Vigilantes Characters Category:Deceased Category:Former U.A. Students Category:Team Purple Revolution Members Category:Hero Interns